zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cave of Ordeals
This is a walkthrough I have seen this whole page before in a walkthrough, so I guess someone just copied and pasted. Is anyone willing to help me fix this up? --Thefiercedeity 21:39, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Not so Ummm, as a matter of fact I wrote the whole thing here for this wiki. Check back through the History and you'll see I did it in installments. I'll help. This really is funny. But even though this page is a walkthrough, should there be a nice Wikia tone? I'm going to fix some of it up if no one objects. XXXXX 15:54, 5 February 2008 (UTC) 5 Five more days for objection until I change this page to a wikian tone. XXXXX 16:46, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Second Day. This is the second day of editing. XXXXX 03:41, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Section Naming Shouldn't the 'glitch' section be renamed? It's not really a glitch; it's clearly intended to be a part of the game, just a sort of... hidden trick, I suppose. Rob64 23:23, 27 July 2008 (UTC)Rob 64 Hidden Silver Rupee I remember in one of the rooms past room 40 (I think) to have a buried Silver rubee. I think it was in room 49, with the Darknuts. Can someone confirm this? Learner4 17:11, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I definitely remember something like that. Maloncanth 18:22, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Mini-Dungeon? This is 3-4 times harder than any dungeon in the game, and much longer. Why not a "Maxi"-Dungeon. Honestly, I think 80% of the rooms are easy (the first 40 are a breeze with 20 HC), but it's still a huge task to complete. Also, is the lost Postman thing confirmed? I tried to go through a second time, lost at 49 D: Guru-Guru' With ' 15:54, 3 May 2009 (UTC) The Postman's there, but it never says he's lost. He actually says something about how "Link must be lost" and another thing about what he's looking for not being in the cave. (I don't remember exactly; I'd have to check again to see what he says) Diachronos (talk) 02:16, 5 June 2009 (UTC) The mini dungeon page needs to be done over in my opinion Oni Link 00:37, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Shortcut It only works for Wii, I believe.. I have the GameCube version, and I tried on every level... it didn't work. --Marou239 (talk) 23:36, September 18, 2009 (UTC) I tried it on the Wii version and got it work on most floors but not every one. I don't remember what floors it didn't work on or even tested to see if it was just random when it didn't work or if it was on set floors. --Birdman5589 (talk) 02:57, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Only works on the Wii. I've tried it to many times to care, it doesn't work on the Cube. Should be removed.'-- C2' / 03:12, December 4, 2009 (UTC) You When using Ctrl + F5 I noticed that the word "you" appears about 70 times in the article, the only reason I haven't changed this is because in the first couple of paragraphs it is speaking at the player so using you rather than Link makes more sense. So, in essence the first paragraph should be changed to make it fit the proper style, or it should stay?'-- C2' / 17:47, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Shortcut The boomerang shortcut is more convoluted then it first seemed. From what I can tell, I think it only works on earlier versions of the game, and was removed from later releases. However it can be done on at least some Wii releases, as I've seen videos of it. It may actually be Cube versions, and maybe some later Wii versions, that remove the shortcut. I've been unable to make it happen on my US Gamecube release. I've left the page as generically saying that it only works in "some versions" of the game, because I'm pretty certain now that that is what's causing it, I just don't know which versions specifically. Also note that it doesn't open the door immediately after the torches you blew out, it opens the next one after that. This would lead a lot of people to think the glitch doesn't work in their version because ZP (and probably a lot of other places) imply it's the immediate next door (I edited it in just now). That's what I have so far. Anybody have any more intell?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 05:41, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Walkthrough? On the one hand, this page is turning into a walkthrough. On the other hand, effective ways to deal with enemies/bosses/obstacles is relevant and is something we generally do list, this page just has a lot of challenges to talk about and a lot of methods for dealing with them. Before I go and sort through the whole thing trying to fix it up, I want to ask for opinions on how to handle this page in general. Any ideas?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 01:43, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :Goodness, I had forgotten that this page was in such a deplorable state...all walkthrough/strategy information (basically 90% of the page) needs to go. As I've said before, based on how we define a mini-dungeon, the Cave of Ordeals is not a mini-dungeon, so the basic layout needs to change to that of a standard location page, which means explaining how the Cave of Ordeals fits into the story. Points of interest would normally be included, I think, but the lists of enemies on each floor could be used in place of that here, as long as we cut the strategies, but if more people think the lists should be cut too, that would be fine. Jedimasterlink (talk) 23:11, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Revamping